Love on a road
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Daichi fait un jogging tous les matins. Il a un chamin particulier, un banc où il fait ses étirements, et après il repart. Et parfois il le croise, lui, et il se dit que c'est Apollon.


Eeeeeh salut !

Eh oui. Après trois mois, voilà enfin mon KuroDai. J'ai peur du flop qu'il va sûrement produire, mais osef. J'y ai mis toute mon âme et mon sommeil, et malgré la fin, j'en suis plutôt fier.

ça se peut que je le up avec moins de fautes et plus travaillé, mais rien n'est sûr.

Bref, merci à mon bby Kuroo qui m'a soutenu à mort - xptdr les skypes wow. -. Donut, et mon chéri. Je vous aime.

Breeeeeef. Voilà. Enjoy.-

 **AU FAIT : Ce week-end, le 7 et 8 octobre 2017, je serais à Animasia ! Je serais cosplayé avec ma tenue de Suga, et j'aurais ma pancarte Free Hug, faite attention, j'ai écris mon pseudo dessus. Btw, j'ai pas du tout le coupe de Suga, et j'ai genre un côté rasé et l'autre long et gris. Enfin. Vous me reconnaitrez. Venez me parler, même si je suis avec des amis ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Il faisait doux ce matin-là. Une petite brise vint caresser mon corps, dès que je mis un pied dehors. Je souriais légèrement – comme à mon habitude- avant de brancher mes écouteurs et les placer dans mes oreilles.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux châtains, avant de trottiner dans les rues désertes de la ville. Mes talons tapaient contre le goudron difforme– j'y étais habitué depuis le temps, mais je me souvenais que les premières fois j'avais faillis me fouler les chevilles.

Comme à mon habitude, je traversais ma rue, passant sur le ponton qui surplombait une petite rivière tranquille, et finissais mon parcours dans un parc calme et silencieux en cette heure si matinale.

En m'arrêtant à côté d'un banc pour faire quelques étirements, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. 7h18.

A part croiser quelques autres joggeurs - et encore, ils préféraient profiter de leur couette plutôt que de l'air frais du matin, et pourtant ce n'était pas un froid mordant comme comme j'avais eu l'habitude plus tôt dans l'année - et quelques vieux promenant leur chien, je n'allais pas rencontrer grand monde.

Je soupirais en finissant d'étirer mes adducteurs. Je me relevais en grognant légèrement – putain qu'est-ce que mes muscles des jambes pouvaient être pointilleux sur mes étirements - puis je repartais entre les chemins tortueux du parc.

Et finalement, plus tard, je croisai un joggeur. Pas si mal foutu en plus.

En fait, sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais même presque arrêté pour le dévisager. Quel idiot j'étais. Pourtant, ça ne m'arrivais jamais, même si je croisais quelqu'un de beau, je laissais passer, et pensait à autre chose pour ne pas rougir ou même m'arrêter sans fichtre raison au beau milieu du chemin.

D'ailleurs, la beauté sur pattes, l'Apollon des mortels, ne fut que très peu étonné – en tout cas de ce qu'il montrait – et affichait seulement un grand sourire narquois, en me saluant de la tête.

J'étais tellement paumé dans ma contemplation que je ne lui répondis pas. Je me baffais mentalement, alors qu'il était déjà loin dans l'autre sens -aucune chance de le revoir -, grommelant.

Je n'avais pas été élevé pour me laisser tenter au premier regard. Et si c'était un con, ou pire, un dragueur qui couchait puis repartait sans donner de nouvelles ? Je repartais vers chez moi, pensif, un peu perdu, un fin sourire léger mais incompréhensible sur mes lèvres.

Et j'oubliais cet « incident » matinal au cours de la journée.

XoXoXoX

Le lendemain, je reprenais exactement le même chemin que la veille – et comme tous les autres jours.

Je soupirais en arrivant au parc, me posant à côté d'un banc.

C'est en me retournant pour reprendre ma route que je le revis. Genre, l'Apollon de la veille. Dans toute sa splendeur. Je voyais ces gouttes de sueurs, le rendant plus sexy, s'écoulant sur le côté de son visage, sa bouche entrouverte pour respirer, ses yeux noirs qui avaient l'air de sonder tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

En passant devant moi, il me sourit, avec un signe de tête léger – comme la veille -, faisant bouger délicatement ses cheveux retombant sur son œil droit. Je lui rendis son signe de tête, avant de souffler, et de repartir.

Avant de me rendre compte que j'étais probablement maudit – ou bénit.

Parce qu'en fait, je prenais le même chemin que lui. Ou plutôt, lui prenait le même chemin que moi. En tout cas, il allait dans la même direction.

Et, oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû abaisser mon regard pour le mater. Enfin, c'était plus fort que moi, qui ne materais pas un aussi beau gosse que lui ?

EH OH REPREND TOI DAICHI. Tu n'es pas un ado en chaleur qui a des vues sur un mec que tu ne connais pas quand même ? Ah bah si. Je serais presque prêt à m'en faire un coup d'un soir. Attend mais il dévie là, un peu. Il va partir, Daichi. Il va tourner. Est-ce que tu vas le revoir ? Peut-être pas. Bon, saute-lui dessus pour l'embrasser, l'emmener chez toi et lui demander de coucher avec toi, Daichi, allez. Oh merde, s'il lit dans mes pensées, il va me prendre pour un taré. S'il te plait, si tu entends ça, arrête-toi au prochain immeuble.

Je trottinais toujours au même rythme, malgré mon engueulade avec mon subconscient, quand je le vis ralentir. Et s'arrêter au prochain immeuble. Je déglutis, alors qu'il me souriait. Et moi, je continuais ma route. C'était juste une coïncidence, ça va aller, Daichi. Ne meurs pas sur le coup, ça va aller. Vraiment.

Enfin, je rentrais chez moi, et cette « coïncidence » me torturait l'esprit tout le reste de la journée.

XoXoXo

Chaque jour, je me levais, et mes pensées me hurlaient : « TU VAS LE REVOIR ALORS BOUGE TOI. »

Et effectivement, le lendemain, et encore le lendemain, ainsi pendant une semaine, je le vis. On ne s'adressait pas la parole, juste un signe de tête, et dès qu'il était dos à moi, je le dévorais du regard. J'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot. D'autant plus que depuis l'incident, il ne s'arrêtait plus au même immeuble. Quand je m'en étais rendue compte ( le lendemain quoi ), j'avais hurlé en rentrant chez moi. Et je m'étais imaginé un homme pouvant lire dans les pensées, et je rougissais. Et je ne cessais de me comparer à une lycéenne qui avait des vues sur un mec.

Le lundi, je recommençais le parcours, avant de retomber – oh, quel hasard – sur le-beau-gosse-du-parcours-de-jogging. Sauf que je tombais littéralement sur lui. J'allais m'arrêter à mon banc habituel, et repartir quand il allait passer devant moi. La routine matinale quoi. Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, il semblait m'attendre. Devant le banc. Et, surpris, je trébuchais sur un caillou, et je tombais lamentablement sur lui.

Nos torses étaient collés, et j'étouffais un gémissement plaintif en me relevant… avant de devenir aussi rouge que mon tee-shirt – et on ne se mentira pas, il était très rouge.

« Si on m'avait dit que le mec qui me matte tous les matins tomberait littéralement sur moi la première fois que j'aimerais lui parler, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Mon cerveau se mit en mode « off ». Un « a cessé de fonctionner. Veuillez redémarrer le système. » s'afficha en gros devant ma vision. Avant de me réveiller subitement – youpi, il n'y avait pas de mises à jour de mon système.

« Je ne te matte pas tous les matins !

\- Seulement quelques fois ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer aussitôt. J'entendis son rire – et oh mon dieu, l'Apollon avait un magnifique corps, une voix sublime, et un rire tout simplement parfait. Un rire sucré, et que je pouvais le deviner moqueur.

« En revanche, j'aimerais bien me relever, mister je-tombe-sur-mon-crush-que-je-ne-matte-que-quelques-fois. »

Je rougissais, en me relevant. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais encore plus ou si je commençais à le détester. Je lui tendais ma main, et il la prit pour se relever. Et les frissons qui me parcoururent me pétrifièrent sur place.

« Eh oh. Tu bug sur ma beauté ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Quelle beauté ? »

Théâtralement, l'Apollon – quel paradoxe – plaça sa main sur son cœur.

« Tu m'as…Tué…

\- Quel dommage… »

L'autre rigola encore, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Au fait, il me tendit la main, je m'appelle Kuroo. Tetsurou Kuroo.

\- Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. »

On se serra la main, et les frissons me parcoururent une nouvelle fois. Je pensais mourir sur place ; évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle.

« Bon. A demain, hein ! »

Sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit – même pas « à demain » -, il repartait déjà, et je continuais de le dévorer du regard. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'était retourné pour me sourire une dernière fois.

Je soupirais en passant une main sur mon visage, un sourire étirant mes lèvres. C'était n'importe quoi. Et mon cœur qui ne cessait de battre la chamade…

J'étais amoureux.

XoXoXoX

Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Terre et Ciel pour avoir Suga comme meilleur ami.

C'était le seul qui me comprenait. Et qui surtout, était le seul qui pouvait rigoler sur mes crushs et mes problèmes sans que je ne le fusille du regard, et que je ne m'énerve pas.

Et puis, c'était une douceur née, ce genre de personne qui, dès qu'il sourit, efface tous les problèmes, laissant une chaleur réconfortante d'un soleil intérieur.

On était assis dans mon appartement, sur mon canapé. Il était arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, après un message que je lui avais envoyé.

A peine exagéré, dira-t-on.

[ ( 11h04 )

Suga, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie, vient dès que tu le peux, une question de vie ou de mort. ]

A peine exagéré, je vous l'avais dit.

Enfin, il était arrivé, et en voyant mes cheveux décoiffés et ma mine de « je fais quoi de ma vie c'est quoi les sentiments c'est QUOI CA. » il me rit au nez, en rentrant dans mon appartement. Je grommelais un « ne te moque pas de moi, c'pas juste. » en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Et maintenant, il se moquait de moi. Parce que j'étais amoureux.

« Eh, Daichi. C'est bien marrant tout ça, mais tu lui dis quand ? »

Je soupirais, passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'allais pas arriver devant Kuroo, que je connaissais que de nom, qui me prend pour un mateur, en disant « EH JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI, C'EST SUPER, NON ? »…. Si ?

« Jamais, j'emporterai ce magnifique secret dans ma tombe.

\- C'est dans longtemps, tu sais. Et puis, s'il te fout un râteau, ça t'évitera d'avoir de faux espoirs, c'est tout bénéfique.

\- Hors de question. »

Suga soupira, amusé, avant de se lever et de se planter devant moi.

« Si tu ne lui dis pas… Je ne répondrais à aucun de tes messages pendant un bon mois. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, de ce regard suppliant. Il secoua la tête, toujours ce large sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu… Me donnes combien de temps ?

-Avant la fin du mois. »

Il voulait ma mort. Sugawara Koushi voulait ma mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« D'accord, Suga. Seulement, tu dis à Oikawa que tu l'aimes. »

Il soupirait, souriant, hochant la tête. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, en geignissant, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en foutait, lui.

« Au fait, je pourrais le voir, ton pote Apollon ?

\- J'ai aucune photo de lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas regardé s'il était sur les réseaux sociaux, quand même ? »

Je le regardais, levant un sourcil.

« Pour qui tu me pr-

\- Pour une personne follement amoureuse. Bon, vu que tu n'es pas prêt de le faire… »

Il sortit son téléphone, tapant frénétiquement sur son écran.

« Alors, Kuroo Tetsurou. Ancien joueur de volley, central d'une équipe de volley lycéen maintenant dissoute. Né le 17 novembre. Il a un Facebook et…Oh.

-Quoi, oh ?

\- Oh, ça. »

Il me montra son écran, où s'étalait plusieurs photos. Particulièrement des photos, où Kuroo… Embrassait des hommes. Un homme avec des cheveux gris et noirs – en forme… de chouette ? – un blond à lunettes, un gars aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Je pouvais voir aussi plusieurs photos où revenait la même tête, sûrement un de ses amis, souvent avec son téléphone et ou une DS, avec des cheveux jaunes aux racines châtains.

« Tu vois, c'est un mec à faire tomber les m-

\- Si c'est ça ton argument, je m'en vais.

\- NON. Je lui dirais.

\- Promis ?

\- Et juré. »

Il sourit en s'en allant, lançant un « Au fait, tu as de bons goûts. Après Terushima, je n'en doutais pas ! ». Et je pestais de me laisser avoir si facilement.

XoXoXo

Le lendemain, j'espérais secrètement ne pas croiser Kuroo. Parce que je savais que j'allais être gêné, et que je n'allais pas savoir quoi dire, ni faire, j'allais rougir pour un rien.

Alors je commençais mon jogging, la peur au ventre.

Quand il apparut dans mon champ de vision, je pestai mentalement, essayant de garder un visage impassible.

Je m'arrêtai à mon banc, comme à mon habitude, commençant mes étirements.

« Hey, mister je-tombe-sur-mon-crush-que-je-ne-matte-que-quelques-fois ! »

Je souriais, crispé.

« Hey, Kuroo.

\- Oula. Ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'osais un sourcil. J'avais envie de lui hurler que j'étais jaloux de mec que je ne connaissais pas, alors que je venais à peine de le rencontrer. Parce que j'avais des sentiments de merde.

« Hmm. Rien. Un peu fatigué. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer et commencer ses propres étirements près de moi.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu sais, Daichi.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Le fait que tu nies aussi rapidement prouve le contraire. »

Je soupirai, agacé de l'attitude « monsieur-je-sais-tout » qu'abordait Kuroo.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Kuroo. »

Celui-ci fit un geste de « je me rend » avant de sourire.

« Effectivement. Sauf quand un compte Facebook me demande en ami avec comme nom « Daichi Timide. ». Je ne pense pas que ça soit toi qui l'ai créé. »

Je cru m'étouffer. Et j'avais envie de m'enfouir six pieds sous terre, disparaitre, ne plus exister. Et j'avais envie de trucider Suga.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas m-

\- Maintenant je sais que tu sais que je suis gay. C'est plutôt cool. J'espère que ce n'est pas ça qui fait que tu sois distant avec moi depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. En fait… Je suis bi, donc, non ça ne me dérange pas. »

Au contraire. Ferme-là, subconscient. Et Kuroo me sourit – et oh bordel, il était magnifique. C'était un sourire presque sincère, pas ceux narquois qu'il aborde en général.

Il s'approcha de moi – je pouvais sentir son souffle glisser sur mes joues, et son regard me transperçait. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Et du coup, tu es libre ? »

Et j'hochais la tête – doucement. Parce que je voulais pas briser ce moment. Je sentais les rougeurs parcourir mes joues, remonter à mes oreilles, picoter ma nuque.

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Il ne le fit, il se recula, souriant.

« C'est cool ! Bon, je te laisse, à demain ! »

Il tourna les talons – et je suis presque sûr d'avoir senti mon cœur se contracter quand il recommença ses foulées.

Je secouai la tête pour dégager mes images de baisers parfaits, et mes rougeurs en même temps.

J'avais l'esprit embrumé, encore surpris et dans les vapes d'un bonheur presque -in-accessible, et je repartais jusqu'à chez moi.

XoXoX

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans croiser Kuroo, et aucun signe sur les réseaux. En rentrant le soir de notre rapprochement, j'avais remercié mille fois Suga, et il avait ri au téléphone.

« Bientôt, il t'embrassera, tu verras ! »

Et il avait raccroché.

Chaque jour je continuais mon parcours, en espérant croiser l'Apollon, en vain. Ce n'est que presque une semaine après que je le vis de nouveau. Je m'arrêtais comme à mon habitude à mon banc, et j'en profitais pour le mater – un peu, je le jure m'sieur l'agent.

Alors que je me mettais dos à lui pour continuer mes étirements, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule – et, oh mon dieu, ses doigts étaient chauds, doux, et je crois que Kuroo avait laissé sa main un peu trop longtemps, puis l'avait retiré dans une caresse. Trop pour mon cœur. Semi-crise cardiaque. Alerte rouge.

« Hey. »

Et son souffle avait glissé contre mon oreille et c'était terriblement sexy.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

« C'est ça ta technique de drague, maintenant, Kuroo ? »

Non, Daichi. Tu aurais dû te taire. Je te jure. DAICHI. QU'AS-TU FAIS ?

« Elle ne te déplait pas.

\- Comment en peux-tu être si sûr ?

\- Vu les rougeurs qui attaquent ton visage, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

Son sourire me donnait envie de le claquer. Ou de l'embrasser pour le faire taire – et j'étais entre le deux.

Il s'était penché un tout petit peu sur moi, légèrement. Et il restait si peu d'espace entre nos lèvres.

« Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent tout court, tu le sais. »

J'ouvrais les yeux, mais d'où J'AVAIS SORTI CETTE PHRASE ? Comment ? Pourq-

« Et tu ne me laisse pas indifférent non plus. »

Crise cardiaque. Cet homme, mon crush, l'Apollon du parcours voulait ma mort, soyez-en sûr.

Kuroo avait ce sourire narquois, qu'il ne quittait pas, quand il se recula de mon visage. Et il disparut quand je le pris par le col de son t-shirt pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était furtif juste pour lui dire – arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je t'aime. ( Et je ne savais pas d'où venait autant d'assurance, mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. )

Et son regard était plongé dans le mien, quand il reprit possession de mes lèvres – et oh mon dieu. Elles avaient un goût salé, mais elles étaient tellement douces et – putain de merde – je voulais pas m'en détacher. Doucement, ma main vint se loger dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son cou, tandis que ses mains glissaient doucement sur mes hanches – et je suis sûr qu'il pouvait entendre mes battements de cœur s'affoler.

On se sépara à contre-cœur, et nos mains ne se détachaient pas de nos corps. Les bruits autour avaient disparus – on étaient où déjà ?-, et le vent semblait une si légère caresse. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, et un lien entre nos regards s'était créé.

« C'est pas que tout ça me plait pas, mais je vais devoir y aller. »

Ses mains glissèrent de mon corps, alors qu'il me réembrassait furtivement, avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Je soupirai, passant une main sur mon visage, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Que venait-il de se passer ?

XoXoXoX

En revenant chez moi, je passais ma main dans ma poche, et je touchais un papier. Je fronçais les sourcils, le tirant.

Son numéro de téléphone. Je mordais mes lèvres, me retenant de crier, rentrant chez moi.

Doucement Daichi, sinon tu vas faire le mec qui n'attendais que ça.

Je soufflais en envoyant un message à Suga – je me devais de le remercier.

[ IL M'A EMBRASSÉ. Je veux te trucider. Daichi Timide, sérieusement. MAIS MERCI SUGA. J'ai gagné, hihi. Tu l'as dit à Oikawa, du coup ? ]

Je m'affalais dans mon canapé.

[ Hey Kuroo, c'est Daichi. J'ai vu ton message dans ma poche, et voilà. ]

Je prenais ma télécommande pour mettre un quelconque film – ces films drame sur TF1, que tout le monde regarde quand on n'a rien à faire. Mon téléphone s'alluma en vibrant faiblement, dans ma main.

[ WOW ENFIN DAICHI C'EST PAS COMME SI JE T'AVAIS FORCÉ A LE FAIRE HEIN. Au fait, ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis avec Oikawa. ;) Enjoy ! ]

Je soupirais. Bien sûr que Suga avait déjà dit à Oikawa qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait jamais accepté mon pari, sinon. Je reportais mon attention sur le film – tellement inintéressant, d'ailleurs.

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur loupa un battement, quand le numéro s'afficha à l'écran.

[ Salut, bb. Ça te dit qu'on se voit, ce soir ? Je viendrais te chercher vers 19h, si tu veux, tu as juste à m'envoyer ton adresse ! ]

Je rougissais affreusement, en envoyant un message avec mon adresse, acceptant sa demande.

J'avais juste quelques heures pour me faire à l'idée que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Kuroo.

XoXoXo

Et les heures passèrent tellement vite.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à choisir quelle tenue j'allais mettre -harcelant Suga de message, et je ne m'étonnais plus quand Oikawa me répondait.

Finalement j'avais opté pour un jean sombre, une chemise « bleue Twitter » - je ris en me rendant compte du nom de la couleur que j'avais donné -, un blouson en cuir noir, ainsi que des Clarks marrons et bleues marines.

A 19h – pile, quel ponctualité, Kuroo- la sonnette retentit dans mon appartement.

Avec précipitation – je paniquais un peu. A peine. Bon ok, j'avoue. Beaucoup trop. – je pris le nécessaire, et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Kuroo en bas.

Et il était magnifique.

Il avait une chemise noire, une veste noire avec des broderies sur tout le tissu, un jean sombre. Et ça lui allait, vraiment, vraiment bien.

« Votre carrosse est là, mon cher. »

Je souris légèrement, avant de rentrer dans la voiture de Kuroo. C'était une voiture lambda, noire et rouge. Les sièges étaient de cuir, et une musique des All Time Low passait – je pus reconnaitre « Kids in the dark. », alors que Kuroo commençait à accélérer pour prendre la route.

Le trajet était étrangement silencieux, rythmé seulement par les chansons d'ATL qui défilaient.

On arriva devant un restaurant, sobre.

Kuroo sortit, puis ouvrit ma porte – avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit – et je rougissais quand il me prit la main pour entremêler nos doigts et m'emmener à l'intérieur.

« Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur nous emmena à une table, près de la fenêtre. Kuroo tira la chaise pour que je m'assois – et je rougissais toujours autant. Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'en amusait.

« Alors, que voulez-vous, cher Prince ?

\- Arrête, Kuroo, tu es un idiot. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Avant de s'esclaffer doucement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais mon sourire devait trahir ma vraie pensée.

« Sinon, les filets de poulet me tentent bien. »

Kuroo sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Et bordel, je crois que je rougissais beaucoup trop et surtout pour rien.

Il passa la commande, alors que le serveur apportait nos boissons – qui était non alcoolisés, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Eh, Daichi ? »

Je relevai la tête de mon téléphone – que j'avais pris pour répondre à Suga

.

« Comment on en est arrivé à là ? »

J'osais un sourcil interrogatif.

« Comment on en est arrivé à s'aimer sans se connaître ? »

Je toussai grossièrement, un peu perdu.

« Je. Enfin. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est bizarre. »

Les plats arrivent, et je reprenais une gorgée de mon Oasis.

« J'en sais rien. Doit-on vraiment donner des raisons à l'amour, Kuroo ? »

Celui en face de moi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Je pouffai contre ma main, avant de goûter le plat devant moi.

La suite du repas se fit dans une ambiance plutôt agréable. On rigolait pour rien, quitte à embêter les autres clients.

Finalement, on sortit du restaurant vers vingt heures trente. On remonta dans la voiture, et Kuroo remit le contact.

« For Baltimore » de All Time Low se lança, et Kuroo ne démarrai pas. Je me tournai vers lui, et je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait déjà. Et, oh merde, ses yeux semblaient m'analyser. Je rougissais affreusement, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Il se penchait vers moi et doucement, je me penchais aussi vers lui. Et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois, tendrement. Avant de se quitter, et de se reprendre d'assaut, bien plus violemment, sauvagement. Mes mains avaient trouvé passage dans son cou, et sur ses épaules. Je pouvais sentir les miennes sur ma joue, et dans mon dos.

Et mon cœur battait trop vite, je me demandais comment on en était arrivés à s'embrasser dans sa voiture.

Au bout d'un moment, on se retira, et on se regarda dans les yeux.

« Daichi. Je t'aime. Je veux dire, vraiment. »

Je baissais légèrement les yeux, rougissant, un peu perdu. Ma main griffait légèrement le frein à main, et je crois que je tremblais un peu.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Et Kuroo me sourit. Un grand sourire éclatant, qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Finalement, je passais la nuit chez lui.

Et peut-être notre vie ensemble, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

PS : L'immeuble de la coïncidence, c'est là où Kenma habite.

PS 2 : Plus tard, les deux amoureux ont ouvert une usine d'éponge de caviar en forme de coeur. ça a fait un tabac, ils sont devenus richissime.

PS 3 : Suga s'est marié avec Oikawa trois ans plus tard. Kuroo et Daichi, trois ans plus tard aussi. A un jour d'écart. C'était très marrant, et ils se sont charriés à chaque fois que les couple se voyaient.


End file.
